Breeding
by DangerousStuff
Summary: Sarah Lee Smith thought she would hate Hogwarts. Good thing she found a professor she loves. Remus/OC. Contains smut. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I made this other fic because I had the general idea in my head. It's gonna be good lol. BTW this is an AU that ignores Deathly Hallows and some stuff from Half-blood Prince.**

I almost pissed my pants. I was so fucking nervous! I just transferred here from a wizarding school in America with only my best friend, Amy Jones, for company. I looked at her with her blue eyes and light-brown hair. She grinned at me and held my hand for comfort.

"Don't worry girl. It'll be alright!" She said as we proceeded to walk into Hogwarts. It was the middle of September. We had just transferred here from America to this strange new school in Scotland. We were seventh-years and we had everything planned out.

Oh. I forgot to tell you my name. It's Sarah Lee Smith. I'm 17-years-old. I have long blond hair and blue eyes. I was well-liked at my old school, but here? Who fucking knows! It could be so bad it could bring back my crippling anxiety and depression that often hindered me back at home whenever I got stressed.

We entered Hogwarts and into a large hall. I could see all of the other students glaring at me with curiosity. I don't think they ever seen an American before. We stopped holding hands because I heard that in England, if you hold hands with someone of the same sex, you're automatically assumed to be homosexual and I'm not a lesbian.

I saw an old man standing up front with a long white beard. This must be Dumbledore, I thought. Then he called our names. Amy went up first. He made Amy sit on a stool and put a creepy talking hat on her head.

"Hmmmmmmmmm...yes...this one isn't too hard. SLYTHERIN!" The hat said. She grinned and everyone clapped. She went with the other Slytherins. Then it was my turn. I walked up nervously. What if I'm not in the same house as Amy? When I sat down, I shuddered as the hat was put on my head.

"Hmmmm...yes...I see much desire in you. This one isn't hard either. SLYTHERIN!" the hat said. I sighed a sigh of relief. Everyone clapped. I headed over to the table and hugged Amy joyously. The dinner was delicious.

Then it was time to go to my dorm room. The other Slytherins were looking at me and Amy with suspicion. Was it because of our America clothes? I was wearing a black mini skirt, leggings and a black polo shirt. Amy was wearing tight sweat pants, and a black t-shirt. Was it because we were two incredibly sexy girls that were too sexy for Slytherin?

Well Amy went away to use the bathroom. Suddenly, an ugly slutty girl walked up to me. "ExCUSE me! Do you know who I am?" She wheezed in her hideous masculine voice. Her breath tasted like human poop.

"No." I said dryly.

"I'm PANSY PARKINSON. I'm the top girl here and you should do that. Now know your place you Yankee bitch!" She yelled and pushed me.

"Oh my God, fuck off you ugly hoe!" I screamed loudly and I slapped her. Everyone gasped in shock. I was the first person to stand up to that stupid slut Pansy.

"You'll pay Yankee!" She yelled and stormed off angrily. Well I went to sleep in the room I shared with Amy and dreaded the next day. And was I ever right! Almost all of the day was an atrocious slog. I had trouble paying attention. Classes were SO boring!

Then it was time for my last class. Me and Amy walked into Defense Against Dark Arts...and the professor was SO HOT! He had a sexy set of scars on his face, light-brown eyes that almost looked yellow and brown hair. I was in love instantly.

"Hello there. I'm professor Remus Lupin. I'm your DADA professor." He greeted us in his sexy voice that melted my heart instantly. I tried my best not to look at Amy in shock.

Me and Amy then took our seats at our desks and enjoyed the class very much.

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

After dinner was done, me and Amy rushed back to our dorm room. We tried giggling as silently as possibly.

"OHMIGOD PROFESSOR LUPIN WAS SSOOOOOOOOO HOT!" I said first.

"I KNOW RIGHT! WHO KNEW THIS SCHOOL HAD SEXY PROFESSERS?" said Amy.

"I KNOW I THOUGHT THEY'D BE ALL GROSS LIKE SNAPE!" I giggled as loudly yet quietly a possible.

"OHMIGOD SNAPE WAS SUCH A NASTY PERV! HE WAS LOOKING AT YOUR TITS GIRL!" shuddered Amy.

She was right. Snape was a nasty greasy freak that smelled like rotten fish unlike Professor Lupin who was hot and sexy and smelled like chocolate mixed with strawberries. I swear he looked at my cleavage in class. Ew!

"OH MY GOD WHY DOES THIS SCHOOL HAVE GROSS PERVS AS PROFESSORS LIKE EW!" I said back.

"LETS GO BACK TO LUPIN GIRL! WE SHOULD START A PROFESSOR LUPIN FANCLUB!" She shrieked. We began to giggle and squeal more quietly.

"Hehe. Good idea. Top ranking member of the club is whoever gets...naked pictures of Lupin." I giggled while blushing at the thought of that hot image.

"Oh my God slow down girl! I'm getting all hot and bothered thinking about that! Amy replied.

"Sorry" I said while giggling.

"You should totally hook up with Professor Lupin! You're hotter than me and you have a nice body and boobs and stuff." Amy said.

"It's okay girl! We can share him!" I said in a reassuring voice.

"No really! He's your man!" She yelled. "I think the fanclub idea is not really subtle. Try to get detention with him but when you arrive dress up like it's a date."

"Good idea! We should go to bed now." I said. So we put on our pjs and fell into bed. I had some really nice fantasies about Professor Lupin. I knew what my main goal for my seventh year was: get in bed with Professor Lupin.

 **Just so you know. This fic contains Pansy-bashing because she's a stupid hoe and is really ugly. This fic also contains Snape-bashing even though I don't hate Snape, but I need a nasty pervert professor as a bad guy and Snape is the best choice. Don't get mad Snape fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

We got up early the next morning. I still had the biggest crush on Professor Lupin ever. I began to ask Amy for advice on how to hook up with Professor Lupin.

"Okay, so I've been something like on the lines of being disruptive in class or something and I'll be like 'Oh Professor! I've been a bad student! It's time for some punishment' and then show a little ass." I said giggling while acting it out by lowing my pj waistband (Amy's seen my ass before so it's okay). Amy was trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm not so sure." Amy said "I don't think he's into girls who are that aggressive. Maybe you should let him come on to you. When he gets up close to you, you should prepare to be kissed and...prepare for something a little more. Let him come onto you. Just go along with what he does."

I'm not so sure I agreed. But I didn't know much about Professor Lupin yet, so I went midway.

"Maybe we could compromise on our ideas. When I'm in detetion I won't do this" I flashed my boobs (she's also seen my boobs before so it's also fine). "Instead I'll do a relaxed sexy thing and then let him continue the rest of the way".

"Oh shit. We gotta get going in about 45 minutes." Amy interrupted. Not rudely, because she was right. We had to be downstairs in 45 minutes. So we got dressed, put on our makeup and took showers.

We went to breakfeast. I saw that retarded bitch Pansy scowling at me. I noticed that she was sitting next to a poor boy that she pussywhipped and maybe even raped, into being her boyfriend. He wasn't that bad looking. He had light blonde hair and grey eyes that literally stared into your soul. He'd probably make a nice boyfriend if Professor Lupin ever dumped me. Now if only that ugly tramp Pansy wasn't dating him...

Anyway, when I was walking to potions with Amy and then I saw Professor Lupin again! My heart fluttered...then I saw some other people with him! There was a kid with glasses, black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, a ginger boy and a girl with bushy brown hair. Omigod. I wanted to get to know Professor Lupin some more! Now I can't because I have potions and these people are preventing me from doing that!

So we got to Potions early. Snape wasn't there (thank god!) I was wearing a heavy sweater that didn't show off my cleavage to prevent Snape from perving on me again. I'll remove the sweater for Lupin though. Then Amy began talking.

"That kid with the black hair and glasses was kinda cute". Amy giggled.

"How do you know he isn't taken?" I replied.

Amy then said. "Nah, don't worry! The ginger boy and the brown-haired girl are clearly a couple because they were holding hands and stuff. He's single!"

"Congrats girl!" I cheered.

"Say why are you wearing that sweater" Amy asked.

"It's because of Snape. I don't want him looking at my perfectly, round boobs." I said. "Lupin is SSSOOOO gonna get a nice view though in DADA today"

"I don't know how any man can resist those delicious boobs!" Amy commented.

"OH FUCK!" I yelled.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Amy asked.

"What if he's married!?" I cried out.

"How many married men have sex with other women out of curiousty? A lot girl! Don't worry about it!" Amy reassured.

"Okay then"...Then some more students started walking in and we stopped talking. Pansy walked in while making out with Draco and it was SSSSOOOOO disgusting! They weren't even doing it right so her tongue kept on going up Draco's nose. Gross! Then Snape walked in and we pretended to be studying in a very convincing manner.

(((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

This is it! Time for DADA! I ducked into a broom closet and removed my top. I had underneath it a nice lowcut white shirt that really made my cleavage pop out. I began to fantasize about what Lupin would think. "Oh my Sarah! You are so lovely today!" Lupin said huskily and he pinned me down on his desk and began to make out intensely with me. Our tongues went into each other's mouths. Everyone in class was watching but we didn't care. Me and Lupin began to take off each other's clothes...now's not the time for fantasize! I need to get to class and make it a reality!

I walked out of the closet and puffed up my boobs. I was almost at the door to DADA when...that bitch Pansy stumbled up to me. Draco was trying to help her along and keep her up. Then...that stupid skank puked on me! Time began to slow down...tears filled up in my eyes. I pushed Pansy and knocked her over.

"YOU! BITCH!" I yelled and kicked Pansy in the stomach which made her puke more. Then I started crying and I ran all the way back to my dorm. I was having another anxiety attack. How dare that ugly, stupid, trashy whore ruin my chance at getting done by Lupin!? I couldn't believe it! Amy was chasing after me, trying to calm me down and get me to come back, but I outran her. I went into my bed and locked my door. I cried into my pillow. I was still covered in Pansy puke and I smelled awful.

I was having another anxiety attack. Dark emotions clouded my head. I began scratching my arms with my sharp finger nails until they bled and I lay on my bed crying in a puddle of blood, tears and vomit. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to a knock on the door. I got up and stumbled teary-eyed to the door. I opened it and I gasped...it was...Professor Lupin!

 **Cliffhanger. I sure love these!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Major lemon up ahead!**

PROFESSOR LUPIN WAS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I couldn't believe it! He looked at me all concerned with those hansome borderline yellow eyes of his.

"Oh my God. What happened to you!" Lupin gasped in shock.

"Pansy that dirty slut puked on me!" I cried. Lupin sat me down on the bed and began to comfort me. Then he spoke angrily!

"That Pansy! How dare she do that to you!" Lupin yelled.

"I know right!" I replied.

"I never really like Pansy anyway. She was a terrible student and very annoying. Don't worry Sarah! I'll fail Pansy on her next test. Nobody should be allowed to do something like that and get away with it scot-free!" Professor Lupin stated. I was happy about that, but I was still covered in Pansy juice, blood and tears.

"I had a panic attack...and now I'm all dirty." I moaned with tears in my eyes.

"Maybe you should take a shower...I'll help." Lupin growled in a sexy manner.

I stood there in shock while Lupin eyed me up and down hungrily. Then he spoke again.

"Maybe you need help getting into the shower..." he purred and then...he kissed me. It was so passionate and I felt time stop. Then his tongue entered my mouth and explored every cavity imagionable. Then he stopped the kiss and led me into the bathroom.

We got naked. Lupin was SO HOT naked. He had a nice broad chest that was covered in a light layer of brown hair. And his cock was HUGE like ten inches. I gasped in shock. The sight of Professor Lupin nude was just so sexy! He was even more delicious than in my imagination!

We got in the shower together. We turned on the water up high and loud so no one could hear us. Then we began to make out passionately in the shower. I was pinned up between the wall and Professor Lupin's sexy body while I slightly grinded on him. OHHHHHHH UHHHHHH YESS

Then he said "turn around...I'll wash your back". I knew what he was gonna do. I turned around and pressed my hands against the shower wall. He pinned me up against the wall with his strong body and began to bite and suck gently on my neck. I moaned. Then I felt something huge pressing up against my entrance. I gasped. Then that gigantic cock burst open my hyman and entered my vagina (AN: Sarah is seventeen so this isn't illegal in the UK) from behind. I moaned loudly. He began to thrust and grunt loudly. UHHHH UHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH YES PROFESSOR YES SLAP SLAP HUFF HUFF MOAN

Just when I was about to cum hard on Professor Lupin's cock...I woke up! Dammit! I knew it was too good to be true! It was just a dream! But I wasn't in my own room anymore. I was on a bed in Madame Pomfrey's office and I looked up and saw Amy watching over me. I noticed that there were bandaids on my arms. Then Amy spoke.

"You were really fucked up when I found you girl. You were sleeping in your blood tears and Pansey's puke. I had to drag you to Madame Pomfrey's office where she did a cleaning spell to get all that shit off you and she also put bandaids on your arms."

"Thanks girl!" I said. Then I sighed and lay my head on the pillow.

"There's more too." Amy said. "Madame Pomfrey asked me some question and she recommends that you get counsling."

"What!" I said angrily. "How much did you tell her?"

"I told her about your anxiety and depression problems, but don't worry! I said nothing about your crush on Professor Lupin! If she found out then you'd be expelled because sex is against the rules!" Amy reassured.

Then we got up and left Madame Pomfrey's. I couldn't believe that she wants me to get counsling! Who does that lady think she is? She's a nurse! She fixes bruises not minds! Then Amy started talking again.

"One other thing! Lupin heard what was going on in the hallway. He told me to tell you that he is very concerned about you and hopes you are alright."

I gasped. Professor Lupin acknowledged me! And he showed that he cares about me! All is not lost after all. I went happily to the Great Hall with Amy.

 **That was a REALLY nice lemon. Too bad it was only a dream though lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn these bandaids look ugly on me." I said and began ripping them off my arms.

"What the fuck Sarah? You need those on." She said but I ignored her. Thank god my scratches weren't too deep because they were done bleeding.

"Hold on. I need to go to the bathroom." I told Amy and I went to the bathroom and pulled out my makeup kit. There's gotta be a spell or something to permenantly get rid of these scratches, but now is not the time. I pulled out my makeup kit and put as much makeup on my arms as possible to cover up the scratches so I wouldn't look emo (I actually am kinda emo, but I don't want anyone else to know). Then I left.

Me and Amy were in the Great Hall and eating our dinner. It was yummy. Steak and vegetables. Speaking of yummy, I saw Professor Lupin. I tried to look as cute and attractive as possible without looking like a) someone who was trying to grab his attention sexually or b) a hoe. Then I noticed something. He was talking to those three other kids again. I nudged Amy.

"Hey girl. The glasses boy is back. Now's your chance. Get to know him!" I whispered. Amy blushed and looked nervous.

"I dunno. I'm worried about what he'll think. I'm afraid he'll think I'm ugly or a freak or something" Amy said looking like she was about to cry. So I began whispering to her.

"Please girl. You really like him. Plus it helps me. Getting to know that kid could make it easier for me to get into Professor Lupin's pants. We both need to lose our virginities before we graduate. We made that promise remember?" I said.

FLASHBACK TO MUGGLE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL AFTER SEX ED IN FIFTH GRADE.

Me and Amy at the sex ed video tape in awe. Our teacher was playing this for us to show how babies are made. My mommy lied. Babies aren't made in a baby factory and mailed in a package. The sex ed tape was borderline porno. A guy was putting his penis into a girl's vagina and they started doing it complete with porn noises and stuff. I turned to Amy and said.

"This looks like fun. When we turn 17 we should do this before we graduate school". Because we were innocent fifth grade girls, we mistook the legal age of consent for being how old you had to be to have sex like the legal drinking age or something. We literally thought that if we had sex before the age of 17, the cops would come and take us to prison! So that kinda stuck in our pledge and still did.

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah girl. A promise is a promise." Amy replied quietly. So I looked back to Lupin and the other kids but it was too late. They were gone.

"Dammit! Sorry for talking to you too long Amy." I said.

Suddenly that hideous tramp Pansy walked up with her boyfriend Draco and two other large boys. I knew those two boys as Crabbe and Goyle. Rumor has it that they have learning disabilities but make up for that by being strong and intimidating. Draco looked less upset about being pussywhipped into boyfriendhood by Pansy and more FURIOUS. Furious at me.

"You! You kicked my girlfriend! How dare you!" He yelled.

"Tell that ugly bitch to puke in a garbage can." I said back. Then I heard another distinctively male voice. At first I thought it was Crabbe or Goyle, but it was actually Pansy.

"You are vile and gross American!" She grunted. "You will pay after dinner!" Then she, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle left. Me and Amy laughed off their threat and didn't take it seriously. We were wrong to do that.


	5. Chapter 5

A week went by. My crush on Professor Lupin only intensified. I've been having all sorts of kinky fetishistic scenarios involving me and Lupin. One involved me licking his naked body and putting my tongue on every hair and poor. Another one involved me and Lupin in a pseudo-bondage where I getting detention for disrupting class and he fucks me as a punishment. I even came up with a rape fantasy where I'm walking down the hallway after class and Professor Lupin drags me off into a hallway, forcabily rips off my clothes while I struggle and rapes me. I've wrote these fasntasies all during my classes on parchment instead of taking notes like I'm supposed to. The whole person other than me who saw these stories on the note parchment is Amy. I'm so worried about another student discovering my Professor Lupin fetish sex stories or worse, a teacher or even worse still...Professor Lupin himself. I once had a nightmare where I'm writing out a really juicy sex story about me and Professor Lupin in Transfiguration class and Professor McGonagal picks up my parchments and looks at all those Lupin porn stories I wrote. Her mouth drops open in shock and she screams

"SARAH LEE SMITH! OUT IN THE HALLS NOW". My face is red with embarrassment and everyone is staring at us. Then we go out in the halls and she screams "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT SEX IS ILLEGAL. YOU ARE EXPELLED!" Good thing it was only a nightmare and not real life.

I also made some more friends other than just Amy. Amy made friends with those girls too. We got to know some of the Slytherin girls that weren't total bitches. And like typical teenage girls, we talked about boys we had crushes on, who we thought the hottest boys were and stuff like that. All the other girls were crushing on other Slytherin boys. I was the only one who crushed on Professor Lupin and thought he was the sexiest guy at school, but of course I didn't tell the other girls this because if I did, I'd get in trouble. So I lied and said some weird Slytherin boy named Theodore Nott was my crush even though I don't really like Theodore at ALL because he's super emo and does cringey shit like put his fingers in his mouth. The other girls were like "what the fuck " when I lied and said Theodore Nott was a hottie, but they went with it. My love for Professor Lupin was a secret that only me and Amy knew.

(((((((((((()))))))))))))))

 **TW: Almost Rape**

It was after dinner one day and I was heading back to the Slytherin commons room. Amy wasn't with me like she usual is because she had detention with Professor McGonagal for being disruptive (it was an accident! I know this for sure, but McGonagal didn't believe it). Good thing her detention was with Professor McGonagal and not Professor Lupin because if it was and she had sex with him instead of me, then I'd be PISSED. Well anyway, I was walking to the Slytherin common rooms when I suddenly heard a familiar deep manish voice.

"We've been looking for you!" Pansy rasped and I and turned around. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were with her. Before I could do anything, Draco yelled "Knock her down Goyle!" and Goyle pushed me down. He's retarded so he did what Draco told him. I was knocked over and my beautiful robes got dirty. I gasped.

"You kicked me and pushed me!" whined Pansy horribly.

"I told you I was gonna make you pay and I will in the most harsh way possible." Draco grinned evily. I knew what he was gonna do. No! NO! The only cock that is allowed to tear open my hymen is Professor Lupin's! The only person who is allowed to fuck or even rape me, is Professor Lupin! Go away Draco Malfoy!

Draco took his cock out. I gasped. It looked like a limp noodle. Then Crabbe and Goyle took their cocks out. They had ugly microchoads. Then Draco began ripping my robes off and took off my undies and exposed my fresh ripe vagina. Pansy giggling sadistically. Crabbe and Goyle were masturbating their tiny choads.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried. Draco's noodle dick was only a couple centimeters away from my gorgeous pussy when I heard an angry voice yell "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" We all gasped and looked over. It was Professor Lupin! Draco, Crabbe and Goyle put their cocks away. "We were just studying Professor Lupin!" moaned Pansy.

Lupin pulled me off to the side and told me to get dressed. I did and I heard Professor Lupin yelling at Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

"YOU KNOW THAT SEX IS ILLEGAL! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!" screamed Professor Lupin.

Crabbe and Goyle made retard noises.

"NO! PLEASE! MY FATHER WILL KILL ME!" cried Draco Malfoy.

Pansy was grunting and wheezing. Well, they yelled some more. I knew that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't get in trouble because they're mentally retarded and don't know any better. Pansy was going to get a day of detention with Professor Lupin (I knew Lupin would never fuck that ugly whore. Pansy probably has every single STD known to man). Draco was gonna get suspended for a couple days and a week of detetion after that. For the suspension, they were gonna call his dad Lucious to pick him up.

I was happy that they were gonna get in trouble. Professor Lupin then took me to Madame Pomfreys to recover after he was done screaming at Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. I could also tell that Professor Lupin liked the sight of my naked body. He looked reluctant when he told me to get changed. I was so happy!

 **Okay I promise that there won't be a scary chapter after this one. Also I'm sorry about Draco, but I needed to make him like that for the plot. Draco will get better, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6

WHAT I WISH HAPPENED WHEN PROFESSOR LUPIN RESCUED ME

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Professor Lupin shouted as Malfoy was about to penetrate me with his noodle dick (that's what happens when your family inbreeds to preserve your bloodline that or becoming a retard like Crabbe and Goyle). "We were just studying!" lied Pansy. Then Professor Lupin smirked.

"Typical Malfoy. Doing it wrong as usual. Sit still students and I'll show you how to do it properly!" Lupin laughed and he did some spell or something so they couldn't get away. Then before I knew it he was on top of me. I stared into those eyes of his and he began to kiss me intensely. Pansy gasped. Crabbe and Goyle were screeching. Malfoy began screaming "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO! SHE'S MINE!"

Soon Professor Lupin began using a little tongue and he was fingering my clit. The pleasure was intense. Then he took his cock out. It was normal unlike Draco's, Crabbe's and Goyle's because Lupin's ancestors never had sex with their sister. Soon I felt that nice big dick ripping open my hymen and we did it passionately. Draco was practically having a meltdown. He was cuckholded by Professor Lupin who was way hotter and manlier than him. Pansy looked jealous. Crabbe and Goyle were still screeching.

BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED BUT I WISH IT DID!

I was lying in Madame Pomfrey's office recovering from my terrifying encounter with Draco. Soon I heard the door opening. I hoped it was Professor Lupin, bit it was actually Amy. She looked shocked and there were some tears in her eyes. Then she began crying.

"Madame Pomfrey told me what happened and I'm SSSSOOOOOO SORRY! Sorry for being in detention with McGonagal and not there to help protect you from Draco! This is my fault! This never would have happened if I was with you!" Then she burst into more tears and began crying on my lap.

Don't worry girl." I said as I rubbed her back to comfort her. "Look on the bright side. Draco is getting suspended and his dad, Lucious is gonna be SSSOOOO pissed that his pureblood son tried to have sex with an American". Amy stopped crying a little bit.

"Also there's more." I exclaimed. "I think Professor Lupin is in love with me." Amy looked up surprised.

"He saw me naked and he SSOOO liked what he saw!" I giggled.

"Ohmigod yay!" Amy said and we hugged happily. When I felt better, we got up and left.

(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))

The next day, everyone was talking about how Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy, got in huge trouble and suspended for trying to rape. I received a lot of sympathy and even the people that didn't like me before were now being all supportive. I felt bad for Crabbe and Goyle though. It's not their fault that Draco took advantage of their retardedness. Today, I saw Crabbe and Goyle being picked on by a pack of Gryffindors and I feel bad for not doing anything to stop it.

Then as me and Amy were walking down the hallways to Potions, we were approached by those three students that are always talking to Professor Lupin! The glasses kid spoke first.

"Hey! You're the girl that got Malfoy suspended!" He gasped.

"Um. Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Harry Potter. This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley". He said, introducing the bush-haired girl and the ginger boy.

Ron spoke next. "Thanks for getting Malfoy in trouble. We hate him so much! He always picks on my girlfriend, Hermione for being muggle-born!"

"I don't get why people like Draco do that!" I said. "I mean, Draco's not really great for being pureblood. I saw his dink and it looks like a fucked up noodle because his family are incest freaks!" We all laughed.

"I know right!" Chimed in Amy. "What's so great about being deformed or a mentally retarded? Draco's family is so stupid to think that they're superior even though his family tree keeps on producing retard babies!"

"I'm pureblood and even we know that having sex with your sister or brother is wrong!" Ron said. "Some pureblood families are just so wrong that they think they're right!"

"Anyway, we think you should hang out with us." Hermione said. "An enemy of Malfoy is a friend of ours". Amy looked happy because it meant that she would finally have a chance of dating Harry! And for me, it brings me closer to Professor Lupin!

 **Dammit! I think I'm getting writers block. I have some vague ideas about what to do next, but I'm having trouble developing them. So it may or may not be a while before I update again. Sorry people!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What do I do Amy!" I yelled as I was trying to get dressed.

"Do what?" Amy asked. She was naked. Her boobs were smaller than mine, but still a good size.

"I want to ask Harry, Ron and Hermione about Professor Lupin some more but I don't know what to say without them getting suspicious! Especially that Hermione girl. She'll probably tell if she knows I want to get railed by Professor Lupin!" I grunted.

"Just try to keep it casual, I guess. I dunno." She said as she put her pink bra on. "Oh I'm sure you have less to worry about Hermione finding out than letting your PARENTS find out!"

She had a point. I did not get along well with my family at ALL. They are pureblood supremacists like the Malfoys, only not as powerful. They're total wannabes and suck ups to the more powerful pureblood families. They hold their values and stuff. The Incest as not begun yet, but it probably will eventually.

At the beginning of my seventh year back in America (shortly before I transferred), I ran away and went to Amy's family, who are also purebloods, but not awful people like mine. When my family tried to come to retrieve me, Amy's family refused and I think mom was gonna lie and say I'm being held hostage and would have called the aurors on Amy's family, but thank god I transferred in time.

And they would not like me fucking Lupin at all. I can't be all like "Oh hey mom! This is my sexy new boyfriend. My half-blood DADA teacher, Professor Lupin". They'd kill me.

Anyway, we I was walking down the hallways by myself. Then I saw him! Professor Lupin! I walked up to him. I had a plan.

"Hey Professor!" I said. Then I felt something wet. Oh no! I can't be getting moist. Not now! What if he notices that I'm horny?

"Is there something you need Sarah?" Professor Lupin asked. "yeah I need you to fuck me right here and now" I thought in my head.

"I thinking I'm having some...trouble with one certain thing." I said back. A lake was now in my pants. Please don't notice! Please don't notice!

"What sort of thing." Professor Lupin said warmly. Good thing he's so nice about this stuff unlike that icky bastard Snape who would have took away my house points just for asking a question.

"I think it has to do with countering the Imperious curse" I lied. Then I felt liquid running slowly down my leg. OH SHIT!

"Okay" Lupin replied. "Do you have time during lunch tomorrow?"

"YES!" I said then I ran away. Professor Lupin looked confused, then he continued on his way. I had to finger myself! Badly! I ran back up to my dorm and into my bed. Ripped off my bottoms and then began to finger myself and play with my clit. UH UH UHHHHH UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK UHHHHHH HHHHhhhhhhhhhhh I made a huge fucking mess on my bed as I came. Then Amy walked in.

"What the hell girl?" She gasped looking at my now juicey bed.

"Sorry! I was talking to Professor Lupin and I got horny!" I moaned.

"Whoah. You were that intimate with him?" She said.

"Yeah. And I got a date with him. He's gonna 'help' me tomorrow during lunch." I smiled.

"Ohmigod. This is like your first date." She said. She was right. I never had much experience with boys back at my old school. They all preferred those nasty trashy sluts that would suck on anything because they didn't need much convincing. They just opened up when offered a penis. Like a penny and a vending machine except the penny is dick and the vending machine is a yucky AIDS infested vagina. So girls like me and Amy were pretty much ignored. I was gonna need some help for Professor Lupin.

Then I began to cry. I smacked my face into that fishy smelling lady liquid bed and began to cry salty tears to make fish and chips.

"What's wrong Sarah?" asked Amy.

"I'm a freak! I'm in love with a man yet I can barely bring myself to talk to him!" I cried.

"Don't worry. You're not alone! I could barely talk to Harry until recently and besides, now that you're seeing him during lunch, that's going to change. You're so gonna get the dick!" She laughed.

I began to calm down. My bed was all sticky but that wasn't important. I needed to get ready for my meeting with Professor Lupin. But there were some hurdles I had to consider. What if he was married? What if he turns me down because he's worried about getting fried? What if my parents find out? What if ANYONE finds out? This might not be the right thing to do. Then I thought about all the fantasies and porn stories I wrote about me getting fucked by Professor Lupin in literally every single way imaginable (Anal, pseudo-rape, bondage, fake incest scenarios, etc. You name it, I wrote it) and knew I should go ahead and do it. Fantasies are supposed to become reality, right? And I need to put my fantasies about Professor Lupin to reality. It's starting to get to the point where I've been recently drawing porn art of me and Lupin, albeit poorly, like literal stick figures because I'm not a good artist.

Sometimes I wonder if I belong in Saint Mungos. But if I did, someone would have sent me there already.


	8. Chapter 8

When tomorrow came, I began to walk to breakfast feeling all nervous about my upcoming "date" with Professor Lupin. Then I saw a familiar blonde boy walking up to me. I gasped. Draco! He was back from suspension and he was done with his weeks worth of detention. And he looked different. He looked hotter and sexier. I dunno if it was just me or if he actually did something to himself. He had a now confident smile. I would later hear a rumor that he fixed his noodle dick with a penis spell or something.

"Hey Sarah". He said happily.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about what happened that one time. To tell you the truth, Pansy made me do it. I broke up with her. What was I thinking dating that hideous hoe? I knew she was sucking off Crabbe and Goyle the whole time while she was dating me." Draco said.

I gasped. Draco Malfoy has changed! No longer burdened by the influence of that slutty, trashy spyhillis factory of a girl, he seemed pretty nice. And he was also SSSSOOOOO handsome! He had gorgeous gray eyes and an attractive grin that could drive any girl wild. I began to lean in a little. He seemed surprised and also began to lean in. WAIT! NO! This is wrong! I still don't entirely forgive Malfoy for what he did to me! A small part of me wanted to break his heart by making out with Professor Lupin in front of him. To show him that he will never have me! Then that feeling came back in again. NO! NOT AGAIN! Another anxiety attack. Draco leaned away and saw me looking like a dear in the headlights and was surprised.

I ran back to my dorm room and barely made it to my bed. I began to have a convulsion but not like a seizure. I flailed and flailed like a worm in a bird's mouth. I also began to make myself bleed by scratching my arms again. Blood flew around the room like preschool fingerpainting as I convulsed and flailed my bloody arms. Then I hit my bed head and went unconscious.

((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))

THIRD PERSON POV

Lunchtime. No sign of Sarah. Professor Lupin began to grow concerned. Sarah was always a gorgeous girl, if a little strange. She never bothered to approach him before and the way she ran after talking to him was bizarre. And now she is not showing up.

To be honest, Lupin was having some rather...interesting thoughts about Sarah. He had them ever since he first saw her. Whenever he walked behind her while she was seated, he couldn't help but stare at her gorgeously bubbly butt. He found himself licking his lips at the sight of it frequently. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to grab her balloon like ass cheeks and squeeze them..or smack them...or rub his dick between them like popsicles.

And oh boy did he get a sight when he saw Malfoy trying to rape her. Even when she was struggling and crying naked she looked very sexually attractive. Professor Lupin hated to admit it, but he slightly wished he had been in Malfoy's place during that event, doing to Sarah what Malfoy was doing. He certainly hoped Malfoy didn't really feel like he did. Sarah was his to screw, not Malfoy's. After rescuing Sarah from Malfoy and taking her to Madame Pomfrey's, Lupin had raging, blood engorged erection that he had to finish off in the bathroom of his office. It felt so good masturbating his giant cock while thinking about Sarah's lovely large boobs with perky nips, and that big squishie butt and her perfect moaning sounds like a pornos. Lupin came all over the wall and pretended that the wall was Sarah's cute face and he had to do a cleaning spell more than once to remove the manjuice stain.

Lupin was now worried. Sarah is always on time for everything and now she was not showing up to his class. Suddenly somone ran in the room. It wasn't Sarah, but Amy. Her pretty face was drenched in sweat.

"Professor..." She said gasping for breath. "It happened again. Sarah had another anxiety attack." Lupin gasped in shock. Sarah has injured her hot boody again!

"How did this happen?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't there when it happened, but some of my fellow Slytherins saw her talking to Draco before it happened." Amy explained after finally catching her breaths.

Lupin growled quietly. Malfoy again! How dare he do that to her? He wanted to give him another round of detentions just for that, but he knew doing that would make Lucious suspious (Dumbledore too). So he had no choice, but to let Draco off the hook (unfortunately).

Professor Lupin and Amy rushed back to the Slytherin dorms and into Sarah's room. Amy stayed outside. He gasped at what he saw. Blood was all over the room and Sarah had scratches on her arms again and she was lying unconscious. Lupin got an erections again. Sarah looked so beautiful e when she hurt herself. Lupin wanted to rip apart her hymen right then and there. He prowled closer to her. Maybe I can feel her up a little. So Professor Lupin did something that would have got him fired if anyone else saw. He put his hand down Sarah's shit and grabbed a handful of pretty boob. It felt nice in his hands, like play dooh. Then he had to do the right thing instead of playing with that lovely girl below him. He called for Amy and Sarah was taken to Madame Pomfrey's again. Then Professor Lupin jolted to his bathroom to finish off another hard on.

 **Decided to experiment with third-person POV here and I think I did a pretty good job. I might do it more often. And yay! Sarah's got felt up by Lupin lol. She is so lucky.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TW: The horrific mental image of that hideous hoe Pansy having sex**

THIRD PERSON POV (again)

Pansy sucked on Theodore Nott's cock as best as he could, making him shudder when her mustache and beard tickled his groin. Poor Theodore would be spared the pain of having to see Pansy's hairy ape-like body by having sex with her pussy, but getting sucked off by Pansy can seem pleasurable if you ignore the herpes and stuff that would likely follow. Plus no other girl would want to have sex with Theodore, who was well known for his cringeworthy habit of putting his fingers in his mouth.

And while Pansy sucked off Theodore, she began to have angry thoughts about Draco. Not only was he mad at her for convincing him to rape that pretty blonde girl, Sarah, he also knew the entire time that she was sucking on the tiny choads of Crabbe and Goyle. She couldn't help it. Pansy desired to put her mouth on the cocks of every non-gay man on the planet. She was Pansy Parkinson, the girl famous for doing the Pterodactyl with six Slytherin Quittich players last year (a cocks in each hands, one cock in her mouth, one cock in her butthole, one cock in her pussy and one cock in her peehole, which Pansy stretched for that purpose) because she is a slut.

But Pansy now had another desire besides dick in her holes. She wanted revenge on Sarah. Revenge for her refusing to be subordinate to her. Revenge for being pushed when she puked up her stomach contents (50% sperm, 45% STDS like AIDS and syphilis, and 5% food) on Sarah. Revenge for getting detention with Professor Lupin, who refused her offers of sex. She was thinking that Professor Snape might be able to help.

Theodore then came in Pansy's nasty mouth and went on his way. Pansy went to bed too, trying to come up on ways to get revenge on Sarah. Poor Theodore Nott would wake up next morning with and inching burning sensation on his cock (chlyamidia)

(((((((((())))))))))))

SARAH'S POV

I woke up on the same bed at Madame Pomfrey's the last time I Was here. I turned over to my side and saw Amy reading a book. I made a noise to let her know I'm awake. There were bandaids on my arms again.

"Yay! You're awake in here!" She said and we hugged.

"By the way, Lupin stayed in your room for a pretty long time before he called for help. I bet he was...admiring you." Amy giggled. I gasped and let go of her.

"He did!" I couldn't believe it. I so wish I was concios us when that happened, because I would have took off my clothes for Professor Lupin right then and there! I noticed that my right boob in my bra was kinda loose and I put two and two together. Amy noticed me looking at my misplaced boob and she figured it out too. I got intimate with Professor Lupin! He played with my gorgeous breasts! I was so happy. Me and Amy squealed and hugged!

"You did it girl! Try to confront him about it during your lunch meeting thing tomorrow!" Amy said happily. I couldn't wait to rub this is Draco Malfoy's face! He'll be so so sad when he finds out I love a hotter guy then him!

Speaking of Draco Malfoy, he walked into the room. He looked upset and concerned, but I don't care about his feelings. I want to make him suffer by letting him know that I belong to Professor Lupin.

"I am extremely sorry Sarah. My behavior an hour or so ago was extremely inappropriate and I would like to repair our relationship." Draco said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Too fucking bad!" I said. "Apology not accepted!"

"Wh-Why?" Draco said all shocked.

"Because I don't love you! In fact, I'm seeing another guy! See this?" I said showing him my boob. "I've been played around with by a guy who loves me!"

"I'm sorry but I don't see how you can prefer another guy over me! I'm a member of the Malfoy family! What does this man have that I don't? Speaking of which, who is this guy anyway?" Draco asked angrily.

I was stunned. I wanted to tell him that it was Professor Lupin, but if I did that, he'd tattle and get him fired or worse...contact my parents and they'll be FURIOUS that I'm having intimacy with my DADA professor. My HALF-BLOOD DADA professor!

Then Madame Pomfrey walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy? Did I say you could come in? No, I did not. Leave now or I'll remove five points from Slytherin." She yelled. Draco left unhappily. Thank you Madame Pomfrey!

When I felt better, I went happily back upstairs to my dorm with Amy.

 **Like I said, sorry about making Snape a bad guy, but I need an evil perv professor for the plot and Dumbledore is off limits because he's gay. And poor Theodore Nott! That icky slut Pansy gave him Chylamidia. :( #PrayForTheodore**


	10. Chapter 10

**OH FUCK! I just realized I screwed up a little on previous chapters of this story and my other story. Fuck my retarded ass! Well, there's nothing I can do about it now, but learn from my past mistakes and not repeat them. Sorry for going on too long, here's the next chapter.**

Me and Amy collapsed on a couch on the Slytherin common room and we were giggling like school girls (well, we were) about me being felt up by Professor Lupin. Sadly someone heard our conversation, that fucking hoe Pansy! She walked up to us looking uglier than ever before and she had cum on her face because she recently had a cock in her mouth.

"What's so funny!?" She wheezed. Mucuousy cum poured out of her mouth.

"None of your business! Now fuck off!" I yelled.

"No! Tell me! I'm the top girl in Slytherin! Do what I say!" Pansy hissed. She clearly wasn't gonna go away, no matter what we said, unless we gave her an answer.

"Oh. A guy I love was intimate with me." I said sarcastically.

"REALLY! Well I got far more action than you ever will!" Pansy bitched.

"Well guess what you dumb slut? There's more to life than penis in your mouth and holes!" I retorted.

I live for pleasure!" Pansy moaned sluttily. "And if I never pleasured your boyfriend before, then I will pleasure him with my mouth and pussiy and make him dump you!Now tell me his name or I'll kill you!" Then she pulled out her wand and pointed it at me.

"NO!" I yelled. I'm tired of this hideous lady whore telling me what to do!

"Very well..." she said evily. "CRU-" "ACCIO WAND"! Amy interjected and Pansy's wand went flying out of her hand and into Amy's.

"GIVE IT BACK!" She screamed! Amy laughed and began to try to break Pansy's wand. Before she could do that...PROFESSOR SNAPE WALKED IN!

"What the hell?" He gasped. He saw Pansy freaking out and Amy holding Pansy's wand and came to the wrong conclusion.

"MISS JONES! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! DETENTION IN MY OFFICE! TOMMOROW!" He screamed at Amy. Then Snape stormed off angrily. While Amy stood there in schock, Pansy grabbed her wand back.

"HA YOU BITCH!" Pansy sneered then she turned to me. "You're next Sarah!" then she ran away laughing. Amy was terrified. Snape was a nasty greasy freak and being molested by him would be terrifiying, unlike Professor Lupin. Tears welled up in Amy's eyes and she started crying.

"It's okay girl. Don't cry. You did good. Pansy was about to crucio me and you saved me." I moaned while hugging Amy.

"But. I'm scared of what Snape will do to me!" She said. "You got felt up by a hot professor and I bet I'll get felt up by a professor that's all nasty and slimy and gross! IT'S SO UNFAIR!"

"I have an idea. When I go see Professor Lupin can do tomorrow. Maybe he knows some spells that can ward off attackers." I said calmly.

"OK" she said. She was still crying when we went to bed and it was horrible listening to Amy cry herself to sleep.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))

I was so excited for lunch the next day. I was heading up to Professor Lupin's office for the "help" I requested. But then I remembered that I need to get help for Amy too. A pit filled my stomach as soon as I entered the office of Professor Lupin. I was so nervous. What if pre started coming out of my vagina again? It felt like I was in a dream, but I guess my dreams always end. Get it together girl! A voice told me. Then I began to talk to myself. I can do this. I'm not afraid anymore. I'm not afraid anymore. I kept my eyes on the door to focus on the only thing that mattered: Professor Lupin. Then I walked in and I saw him. He was grading some papers when he looked up at me with those borderline yellow eyes and smiled.

"Oh hell Miss Smith." He smiled warmly. "Have a seat". He gestured towards a chair next to me. I sat down.

"Okay, I admit that I don't know how things were done in America, but here at Hogwarts, you normally learn how to counter the Imperious curse in the sixth year. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He asked curiously.

I began to get nervous again. I shuddered a little and I could sworn that _Professor Lupin smirked a little for only a brief second._ Was he enjoying my panic and toying with me? Did he know my REAL reason for coming here and was playing along? What am I supposed to say?

"I didn't know that we had to know it and I was told that not too long ago". I answered. Please accept my answer. Please don't realize that I'm lying punish me by grabbing me and fucking the shit out of me...actually please punish me...no...yes? Seconds were turning into hours and Lupin was now glaring at me.

Then he smiled. "Well. Then let's review." He reached into his desk and pulled out a small stack of papers clearly meant for sixth years. He handed them to me. Then I began to bask in the sound of his voice. I already knew this stuff. Time seemed to speed up. I began to feel woozy. Almost like an orgasmic high. Then "MISS SMITH!" I snapped up and Lupin was staring at me. His pseudoyellow eyes now looked pissed.

"Are you listening?" He asked rather roughly.

"Uhhh...yes." I said. Then I began to get anxious. What was I thinking saying that? Now he knows that I'm not paying attention.

"Clearly you are not." He said. "Is something the matter? Do you need to go to Madame Pomfrey's again?" Is he just faking concern to toy with me or does he really think I might be having an attack again?

"I'm not sure." I said.

"Better to be safe than sorry then." Lupin said and he handed me the papers. "Go. I have papers to grade." I then ran out of there.

"Oh and Sarah!" He said. I turned around and he grinned broadly. "Don't be afraid to come to me if you need...help." He said with a particular emphasis on the last word. I began to feel a little bit joyful about that. Did he really mean help or did he mean "help"? I then left him and I proceeded to head back to the dorm. Then I saw Amy running up to me and then it hit me like a sack of bricks. FUCK! I forgot to get help for her with her Snape detention. I was so scared that Snape might have raped her and stuff. Then I noticed that she was smiling.

"You won't believe who also had detention with me! Harry Potter!" She giggled.

"Really?" I said back.

"Yeah!" She said. "He sat right next to me. Now Snape couldn't get an eyeful of me without getting Harry in sight too and Harry just glared at him." She exclaimed.

"Good job! My thing with Lupin went well too. He told me to come to him if I need...help." I giggled rather immaturely.

"Ooooooooo..." She whispered and we went to our room laughing. You'd think I'd have a good night sleep tonight after that right? Wrong. I inexplicipably had a nightmare.

(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))

I was sitting in Dumbledore's office. My parents were there and they were PISSED about what I did. I was caught going to second base with Professor Lupin. Then Dumbledore spoke with a tone that could only be described as a mixture of shock and sorrow.

"Professor Lupin has been put on leave for the time being. He will likely be fired. I don't know yet if the Ministry has other things planned in store for him." He said.

Then my mom began yelling in her shrill voice. Dumbledore did nothing.

"HOW DARE YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TOO BE MOLESTED BY THAT FILTHY HALF-BREED ANIMAL!" Then she hit me and continued screaming. Again, Dumbledore did nothing. "YOU SHOULD HAVE RESISTED HIM! WE DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE A WEAKLING!" I was floored. Not only did my mom think Professor Lupin molested me, she thought it was _my fault_. I wouldn't have put it above her to think this, but I didn't expect her to take it out on me.

"I LOVE HIM!" I yelled like an immature child. My behavior was shockingly like a tantrum, but I did say the truth. I loved Lupin.

"WHAT!?" My dad roared. "YOU ARE NOT A BLOOD TRAITOR!" then he took out his wand. "CRUICO" he screamed and pain shot through my body. Dumbledore was just sitting there with a blank look on his face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I convulsed on the floor. The pain was unbearable. Then my dad stopped the curse then he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"We have something planned for you. Instead of that disgusting animal of a professor, I have a far better man for you...Gregory..." I began to scream "NO!" Gregory was my older brother and I hated him! When I was six years old, he touched my boobs and dry humped me in bed and it was horrible and even to this day, I ocassionally have nightmares about it.

"HE'S MY BROTHER!" I yelled! I knew they'd eventually plan some nasty incest crap to "preserve our bloodline". Now my baby would have five heads or be mentally retarded or something.

"SO?" Dad roared and I flinched. "He's a member of our noble bloodline and not a vile half-breed mancreature." Then he began kicked me. The pain was worse than crucio. I began to scream in agony...then I woke up.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled covered in sweat and gasping for breath. I bent up and looked around. I was in my bedroom. I wasn't really caught going to second base with Professor Lupin (though I would have liked to do that without getting caught). I wasn't getting an arranged marriage with my brother. My parents weren't yelling at me, torturing me or blaming me for being "sexually assaulted". I was in bed, safe in the Slytherin dorms, with my friend Amy who also woke up and was staring at me in shock. Then I began to sob.

"It's okay. It was just a nightmare". Amy said over and over again and comforted me until I had no more tears left to cry. When I went back to sleep, I hoped it would be dreamless. Thank god, it was.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning feeling a little on edge after than previous nightmare. Fortunatley, I convinced myself to get over it and went downstairs with Amy after getting changed and removing bandaids I then went bac Me and Amy were at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall eating our breakfast. This was a day that we were not prepared for. Dumbledore then walked up to the front of the room. Something seemed off. Dumbledore was visibly distressed.

"Can I have your attention" He asked and the room went silent. Dumbledore was clearly upset about something and I was very nervous.

"This was all very sudden and none of the Staff were prepared for this but..." he struggled to say the sentence. Something was very very wrong. Then he continued.

"Theodore Nott, a seventh year Slytherin, has DIED". Dumbledore stated. The room fell very silent when he said the last word and there were a few audible gasps. Then some students began chattering among themselves and Dumbledore motioned for us to be quite. Then he continued.

"Theodore Nott died in his sleep from...chlamidia." I gasped. Chlamidia! Someone actually had sex with Theodore Nott!? I couldn't believe it! He seemed like a kid who would be a permavirgin the rest of his life. Then I continued listening to Dumbledore.

"None of the staff can explain how Nott contracted the disease. A few of us initially suspected sexual abuse from a family member, but we immediately discounted that due to lack of evidence. How Nott got chlamidia remains a mystery." Dumbledore said struggling to say his words.

"The Ministry has been notified about this and plans to send a team to Hogwarts within a week to interview students if they ever had sexual activity with Theodore Nott and to test for chlamidia. They are very concerned about a...chlamidia outbreak in Hogwarts." Dumbledore finished. Then there was an uproar in the Great Hall. People were screaming and a lot of the first and second years that didn't get "the talk" yet were convicined that chlamidia was like cooities.

"Don't give me your chlamidia Betsy!" screamed a slytherin first year named David who was sitting next to a first year slytherin girl named Betsy and he didn't want her chlamidia cooties.

"Quiet! Quiet!" said Dumbledore trying and failing to prevent the borderline riot that was occurring in the Great Hall. Food and untensils was being thrown around everywhere. Pansy got hit in the face with a fork and it was hilarious. Then Snape started screaming

"QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" he roared and we all instantly shut up.

Then Dumbledore began to finish. He was clearly holding back tears. "Out of respect for Theodore Nott, there will be no classes today. This was tragic, tragic news that I really hated to deliver, but it had to be done. May Theodore Nott...rest in peace. Thank you." Then he got away from the front of the room. Everyone began talking again like the food riot that occurred a few seconds earlier never happened. But the talking was more...lethargic. The whole Great Hall was like a morgue. Fitting atmosphere for someone who just died. I was very upset. Yes, Theodore Nott was the most cringe-inducing kid in Slytherin, but this was just plain sad. He had a whole life ahead of him and he was supposed to graduate in only five months or so. Plus what are Theodore's parents gonna think when they get the news that their son got an STD and died? Would they blame the school? Would they freak out because they think their son was playing with other people instead of playing with himself?

"Oh my God. Someone died in this school. Poor Theodore." gasped Amy.

After we finished our breakfast (well, the parts of breakfast that weren't thrown around), we met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They seemed devastated by the news as well.

"He may have called me a mudblood and made me cringe when I saw him put his fingers in his mouth like a two-year-old, but he didn't really deserve chlamidia." muttered Hermione.

"I'm really scared about what will happen to the school if there is an outbreak. What if they shut it down?" asked Ron.

"Maybe that's a sign we should start using condoms." said Amy.

"What's a condom?" asked Ron and we all stared at him in disbelief.

"I'll tell you later Ron." said Harry. "So what do we do now?" Amy decided to hang out with the three some more (probably to get closer to Harry) and I thought it would be a good idea to visit Hogsmeade, so I did.

((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))

The news about Theodore Nott's sudden and unexplained death was circulating around Hogsmeade as well. I saw a town crier, a tall, thin and pale man, screaming the news.

"THEODORE NOTT! A HOGWARTS STUDENT! HAS DIED! TODAY! OYEZ! OYEZ! OYEZ THEODORE NOTT! SEVENTH YEAR SLYTHERN! HAS DIED! TODAY! OYEZ! OYEZ! OYEZ! " He yelled loudly. I then found my destination nearby. The Three Broomsticks. The morgue-like atmosphere was present there too. I don't blame them. A student a Hogwarts actually died this morning of a sexual disease and nobody knows how he could have gotten it because he was so unpopular and disliked by all the girls.

While I walked around looking for a table, I was shocked to see someone I would have least expected here. Professor Lupin! I never thought he'd be the type to come here and get drunk. I felt nervous, but then I told myself to get over it.

"Hey!" I called and he looked up, just as surprised to see me here as I was to see him. "Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"Not at all." Professor Lupin said calmly. I plopped myself down right next to him. He looked just as distressed and upset as Dumbledore. Maybe that's why he came here. To get drunk and forget about...what happened. I tried to say something to snap him out of it.

"It's okay. There was nothing we could do." I muttered.

"I'm just completely flabbergasted about what happened to Nott. How the hell could he have gotten chlamidia? To tell you the truth, he didn't seem like the type that girls would want to sleep with". Lupin said. No shit! I thought to myself. Professor Lupin still seemed rather upset. The burden of a student dying seemed to weigh down on him.

"I'm confused too. I'm so worried that some other people will have chlamidia and they'll shut down the whole school!" I stated.

"Let's try to think positively about this and not think about the...worst case scenario." advised Professor Lupin. Soon our butterbeers arrived and we washed away our worries with alcohol.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))

After our little pseudo-date at the Three Broomsticks, Professor Lupin and I proceeded to head back to Hogwarts slightly buzzed. It was already getting late.

"Hey." Professor Lupin said with a slight hiccup. "Thank you for talking with me on this dark day." Hogwarts was in sight and off to the side we could see a coffin containing the corpse of Theodore Nott being loaded onto a hearse and nearby a man and a woman (obviously Theodore's parents) were crying. I ignored that sad and depressing sight and continued my conversation with Lupin.

"I never thought you'd come have a chat and a drink with your professor. That was very...kind of you". He said. We were soon on the Hogwarts grounds. Then he...he put his arm around me and I was stunned. Was this alcohol doing this or did...he really like me. I kinda felt like I was going limp and he held me tighter. Oh god. Is this gonna real happen? I couldn't believe it. My heart stopped. I kinda flopped up closer to Lupin preparing to be kissed. Then he got a confused look on his face.

"I really have to get going". He said, visibly flustered and then walked quickly into the school. So close, yet so far away. Theodore Nott may have died, but a new relationship was about to be born.

 **Holy shit this chapter was sad. That nasty tart Pansy killed Theodore Nott.**


	12. Chapter 12

THIRD PERSON POV

"Ugh grunt. Take it you little slut!" Lupin whispered quietly to himself. He never thought he'd see himself doing this again. Never again did he think that he would find himself folding one of his pillows in half, slathering his cock with lotion and fucking the shit out of the pillow. He hadn't done this since he was a teenager. But he did not see a pillow during this masturbation session. He saw Sarah.

"You've been a very very naughty girl Sarah... Show me how much you want it." Lupin growled while he continued to thrust into the pillow. After his little "date" with Sarah today at the Three Broomsticks, he now knew for certain that the girl was trying to seduce him. Acting all sexy and faking innocence around him. A part of Lupin liked what she was doing to him. The sensations that Sarah gave him were incredible. He did not know why he was acting this way towards one of his students. It seemed very odd for Lupin, as if some external force was compelling him to want to fill the seventeen-year-old Slytherin girl up with his thick juicy sperm. But he didn't care. Anything to take Lupin's mind off of what happened to Theodore Nott.

Lupin came hard with a groan and made a huge fucking mess on the pillow. He looked down at what he did. The little puckered hole in his pillow was oozing cum like a thouroughly used gaping anus or vagina and there were many little bits of cum clinging to Lupin's pubic hair. He was gonna need a quick shower.

"Nice job Sarah. You tasty little cockslut." He huffed and proceeded to go clean himself up. And how Professor Lupin wished that Sarah could join him in the shower.

(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))

SARAH'S POV

Amy and I were giggling like the gorgeous schoolgirls that we were.

"OMYGOD! THAT HAPPENED!?" Amy squeled in shock.

"IT DID! I WAS SO CLOSE TO BEING KISSED!" I giggled.

"OH MY! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME!" She yelled in delight.

"You better be joking girl, because Professor Lupin is MINE!" I reminded her.

"I am! Don't worry. He's so yours. I've got to know Harry better while you were gone." She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! His home life is pretty horrible and I feel bad for him." She sadly explained.

"Wow." I gasped. "Hope you can help somehow."

"Yeah me too." She said back. We eventually got tired and went to sleep.

((((((((((((()))))))))))))

As the days went by, the Chlamidia panic spread around school. All of those sheltered Slytherin purebloods were really scared because they never really got out in the real world they thought all of the muggle-borns were responsible. Though it wasn't all negative. There was one boy who benefited from all of this hysteria: Ian Ashton.

You see, Ian was a fourth-year, muggle-born Slytherin. As a result he got picked on a lot by all the sheltered pureblood prats for "defiling" Slytherin. It's not his fault that he's muggle-born. That all changed with the chlamidia thing. Whenever a pureblood supremacist picked on Ian, he threatened to "give them muggle chlamidia" and they left him alone. No one really bullies Ian anymore.

Well anyway, things started to get intense one day. You see, Amy and I were wandering down the hallways during our lunch break looking for something to do. When just ahead of us in the hall perpendicular to us, we saw this hideous, hairy ape creature come walking down it. At first we thought a werewolf got into the school, but it was actually Pansy.

"What's Pansy doing?" I whispered quietly to Amy. This was strange. Pansy never comes down here during lunch. She's usually in the bathroom with a boy.

"No clue." shuddered Amy. We began to get scared. Chills went down our spiens. Something was very very wrong here. We tiptoed up to the hallway ahead of us and peeked around the corner and gasped. Pansy was talking to Professor Snape! We could not make out what they were saying. They were too far away. Then I saw Pansy handing Snape a box of something. The box was black and long. What was it? Then they were done talking. We ducked back behind our corner quickly and sped walked out of there.

"Holy shit!" Amy gasped. We were really concerned about what was going on. We couldn't tell Dumbledore or anyone else because we had no proof of what they were doing.

((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))

Normally I love DADA because I got to be around Professor Lupin. But today was different. We had just seen Pansy and Snape planning something in the hallways and we were so worried. Pansy is normally a dumb slut and I wouldn't have been surprised if she was just giving Snape a BJ but she wasn't doing anything sexual with him, which is very suspicious. Amy and I began whispering to each other even though we weren't supposed to and normally we didn't because we love Lupin so much.

"What could it have been? In that box?" I whispered.

Then Amy said. "I think I might no" with a look of horror on her face.

"What?" I gasped silently.

"Pansy is a huge fucking slut. And I talked to some other girls and they say she's obsessed with sex toys. The only thing Pansy likes about muggels are their drugs and sex toys." She whispierd.

"So she was giving Snape a dildo!? What the fuck!?" I gasped in shock.

"I don't know for sure, but because the box was long black and hard, I think it might be a didlo." said Amy.

"But why would Snape need a-" "MISS SMITH!" an angry voice shouted. Professor Lupin was not pleased about how noisy we were. His eyes were flaring with anger.

"I would have expected better of you considering how well behaved you usually are in this class. I really...don't want to do this, but I'll have to give you detention tonight." He said and I could have sworn he grinned a little. I felt a little moist then. Me and Professor Lupin...alone...in a room together.


	13. Chapter 13

I was so horny. But I needed to get ready for detention later. I wanted to save it for Professor Lupin's penis and it was hard keeping my fingers away from my nub. But it wouldn't be cheating if I played with my asshole would it? Out of curiosity I took my finger and played with my pucker. I slipped my pinkie in there. It felt so dirty playing with my asshole. Then I began to go deeper and deeper and deeper. I wanted something bigger. I slipped out my pinkie and bunched my three middle fingers together and plunged into my anal depths. OH! OH! I began to feel pleasure by indirectly stimulating my g spot. It was like a disembodied penis rubing up there. OH OH! OH! I began thrusting deep and hard and pretended that it was Professor Lupin's cock up my ass. OH OH GOD! OH PROFESSOR! OH PROFESSOR! HARDER DEEPER! UGH! My pussy juices began to flow...with no fingers or penis stimulating it! Just my asshole and my fingers. I began intensely thrust hard into my anal canal. The friction felt incredible. OH! OH! OH YEAH! UUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHH! UUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH YES! OH YES! OH YES! OHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I cummed. And I even spurted a little. A female ejaculation. It was amazing. Pure ecstacy. I pulled my fingers out of my asshole and wondered what it would be like if this was for real with Professor Lupin.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Later I was in my dorm with Amy and she was helping me out with what I should wear during detention. Yeah, we were treating it like a date.

"I don't want him to get too suspicious. I was thinking something subtle." I said to Amy.

"FUCK SUBTLY" Amy yelled. "If he's grabbing your boobs and trying to kiss you, then I don't think you should give a shit about subtly!" She had a point. I should just walk in there, lock the door and fuck his brains out. It's what Lupin obviously wants. It's also what I want. I then went to my closet and picked out something perfect. A tight sweater and sweatpants that accented all of my luscious curves, boobs and butt. Sexy but I Wouldn't look like a fucking thot like Pansy. Amy disagreed with me but who cares what she thinks?

I put on my clothes and I lay there on my bed nerviously. What if he doesn't want my hot sexy body? What if he reports this to Dumbledore and I get expelled? I mean, I literally want to do a sex act with my DADA professor and if I get expelled then my parents will know and they'll kill me. After mulling it a bit, I pulled myself together and decided it was a risk worth taking. My pussy was desperately thirsty for cock and Lupin was the only man who could satisfy my thirst.

Then it came. Time to start heading to detention. "Good luck Sarah!" yelled Amy and I was on my way. As I walked down the halls a pit that combined happiness and nervousness filled me. Sure he could turn me down, but he could also screw me senseless right there! Then the person I least expected (besides Pansy Parkinson) came up to me. Draco Malfoy! And he still looked rather cute with his blond hair and moody gray eyes.

"Sarah! I wanted to talk to you!" He said, then he pulled me in a hallway off to the side.

"What is it? I have detention!" I asked.

"I know you're still mad, but I'm a different person now. Please give me a chance. I'm done with that hideous prostitute of a girl for good!" He begged. I could tell he was telling the truth. And the look on his face was very attractive. It was one of earnesty and affection. I was flattered by what Malfoy was doing.

"Please Sarah. I-I love you. I've loved you ever since I first saw you. The minute I saw you, I planned on dumping that nasty ape-lady slut Pansy. But she had a grip on me that I only escaped recently. And...my father hit me with a shoe all night when he found out that I love a gorgeus American lady." He stammered out, clearly struggling to say the words. Then Draco put his hands on my face. I blushed a little.

"Please..." He breathed on my face as he leaned in to my face for a kiss. Suddenly, the face of Professor Lupin entered my head and brought me back to reality. I slapped Draco as hard as I could.

"OH FUCK YOU YOU DISGUSTING PERV. CAN'T YOU SEE I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU? YOU'RE STILL TRYING TO SEX ME! FUCK OFF AND DIE, DRACO MALFOY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could see the look of devestation on Draco's face as I left the hall and hurried to my destination. Professor Lupin is the only man for me! Fuck that bastard Draco for trying to seduce me with his gorgeous face! Then I saw it, Professor Lupin's office. Detention time! I began to blush hard at the thought of Professor Lupin fucking me on top of my desk. I entered. Professor Lupin looked up and grinned at me. "Ah Sarah. Come in!"


	14. Chapter 14

I entered Professor Lupin's office nervously. What was gonna happen? Then he gestured to the chair in front of him.

"Have a seat." Lupin said sternly. I did as commanded.

"So what am I gonna do? Write lines, assist with homewor-"

"I believe we need to have a talk" He said as he pierced me all over with those eyes of his. I was under the spell of Professor Lupin. Talk about what? Then he spoke some more.

"While I should be punishing you for being disruptive, I believe it may have something to do with the way you...act around me." I was electrocuted. He knows! HE FUCKING KNOWS!

Professor Lupin continued. "You seem to be...deliberately drawing my attention in rather interesting ways." I felt myself blushing a little and I felt aroused. Is this is? It better be! I was speechless at the moment.

Then Lupin said it point blank and I was floored. "Miss Smith, do you have a crush on me?" He asked.

I was speechless. I couldn't do anything except blush so hard, my face nearly exploded.

"Since you're redder than a tomatoe, I'll take that as a 'yes'". Professor Lupin stated.

Then I could finally speak after what seemed like forever. "I'm so so sorry! I know this is inna-" Then he cut me off by raising his hand to silence me.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Miss Smith. It's perfectly normal for a teenage girl to behave this way" Lupin said in a surprising cold and impersonal matter like he was giving a DADA lesson and not, you know, realizing that one of his students wants to bang him. Then his face changed. A sly, wolfish grin appeared on his face and he leaned in a bit closer.

"Also I have no problem with you feeling this way towards me." He grinned deviously. I was blushing like I had a disease and I almost peed. Oh god. It's really happening! That hole was now turning to desire. Sheer desire. Then Lupin continued with that smirk on his face.

"You are a very gorgeous girl Miss Smi-"

"Call me Sarah" I gasped breathlessly.

"Sarah." He corrected himself. Then he held his hand in my cheek and I almost gasped again, but instead my mouth was open like a blowjob mouth and I looked stupid in a cute way, like a retarded puppy instead of a retard like Crabbe and Goyle.

"I do feel this way too you to." Lupin purred. "You are a lovely, lovely young lady. If you want me to be your first, then I'll happily oblige. You want me badly. I can smell it." This is happening. THIS IS REALLY FUCKING HAPPENING! It's not a dream! It's real. So deliciously real. I was gonna loose my virginity to Professor Lupin. I involuntarily moaned and he could tell I wanted him bad. He got up from his desk and walked over to my sound. Oh! Oh! I was almost losing it. My lady liquid was flowing. He went past me and I was a little upset, then I realized he was locking the door of his office. Then he stalked back over to me.

It was all of a sudden. I barely had time to react when he grabbed me and pulled me in a firm embrace. I didn't even have time to look and gaze at Lupin's handsome face when he started...kissing me. I almost cummed then. Then he entered my mouth. OH UHHHH UH UH He could taste me on his tounge and so could I. It was so amazing having his tongue exploring every corner of my mouth that I can't describe it. Then he carried me over to a couch and we began to make out. My legs wrapped around his waste and begged for his cock to fill up my pussy, which was now soaking wet and bleeding threw my skirt. UH UHH! Professor Lupin was now feeling up my shirt and slithering into my bra to grab my nipples and clamp down on them. I was so aroused. UH UH! Just as Lupin was about to pull down his fly, the door knocked. "PROFESSOR LUPIN!" Hermione! Goddammit!

We left each other's mouths then Professor Lupin whispered into my ear. "Just lay right there and pretend to be unconscious." I did as I was told and closed my eyes. He then straightened himself out and answered the door. I could here Hermione come walking in.

"Professor, I was wondering if yo-". She clearly saw me. "What happened here?" Hermione asked.

"She had a minor anxiety attack and I plan on taking her to Madame Pomfrey." Lupin lied.

"Oh. So...does this mean now is not a good time?" Hermione asked again.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger." Lupin said and he escorted her out the door. I opened my eyes and I saw Professor Lupin glancing at the clock and then he turned to me again.

"I'm afraid, I have to finish these papers and I'm sorry to say that we...can't continue for tonight." He said then he quickly flopped down on the couch beside and once again, I didn't have time to react. Lupin bit my neck and I gasped in pleasure and I juiced. Then he growled in my ear.

"Hopefully we can meet again Sarah". Then he got up, briskly walked over back to his desk and continued grading the papers. Guess that means I have to leave. I got up and walked back to my dorm visibly flustered and my hair screamed "just dry humped by a sexy professor". Plus there was the hickey Lupin gave me. Good thing today is a Friday night and I'll have time to handle that over the weekend.

 **Yay! Sarah got kissed and almost got boned! Shame Hermione had to cockblock though. She always seemed like the type.**


End file.
